tosrpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Bar Fight
'Bar Fight '''is the first as well as the introduction quest in Tales of Somewhere, considered the "prologue" for the game. It starts immediately after the opening credits. It can later be replayed by talking to Ancho Lewis at the Traveler's Inn, at the Crossroads. It is played by Jean-Jacques McLovin and used to also feature Dralvius, before his character was cut from the game. Prologue Bar Fight is current only quest to feature a prologue, as usually Quest Chains do. ''"It was late night, and both you and your horse were weary. You followed as you could, until finally found a curious road inn and tavern. The tiredness, pain and hunger convinced you to stop and rest for the night. Entering the inn, you notice the familiar dark atmosphere, similar to many other taverns you have visited. Travelers occupy most of the seats, from brute men to gracious women. You briefly look around until finding a vacant table, where you are welcomed by a beautiful waitress that blinks at you as she brings your drink. And distracted, you feast on the wonderful divine flavors of Hashidian Wine from a faraway land. It's usually not a beverage you can afford with your salary. But.. Wait. You can not actually afford this Hashidian Wine. And.. Hey. You don't really remember having asked for a drink. And then you realize a white hooded lady sat by a table just in front of yours can't tear her eyes off you... Story At nighttime, a tired Jean-Jacques McLovin and his horse stop to rest at the Traveler's Inn. The conjurer walks into the establishment and has a brief conversation with a mysterious hooded lady who asks him to take care of a mysterious artifact while she attends to some business, before leaving the tavern. McLovin notices unwanted attention from the folks in the tavern, and is approached by a bruiser who tries to buy the artifact, but Jean denies him twice, even when the man puts three bags of gold on the table. The bruiser then introduces himself as Baal, servant of the claimant king of Somewhere, and threatens the conjurer, who replies with his iconic catchphrase "I am McLovin, bitch!". Baal is outraged and attacks him, but is easily driven off by McLovin's skills, being thrown to a table and having beer spilled on his face. Angrily, he orders his goons to bring down the opponent, but each one of them are defeated as well. The leader of the bruisers one again stands and tries to defeat Jean, trying to convince the conjurer to put his weapon down and surrender, even offering a good life under Lord Angor's new reign. However, McLovin declines and casts a fireball, that increased in potency by the alcoholic beverage previously spilled, knocks out Baal. The goons flee from the inn, and Baal is tied and trapped inside its stables. The Traveler's Inn soon returns to its normal aspect, except for its innkeeper, who seemed extremely annoyed because of the damage caused by the fight. Appearances * Jean-Jacques McLovin (first appearance) * Dralvius (first appearance) * Lady Anyule (first appearance, known as Hooded Lady) * Baal (first appearance, enemy) ** Baal's goons (first appearance, enemy) * Bob (first appearance, known as Mysterious Man) * Hugo the Bard (first appearance) * Waitress (first apperance, unnamed) Mentioned * Lord Angor (first mention, mentioned as "Only and True King of these lands" by Baal) Trivia General * As stated above, it is currently the only quest to have its own prologue. * This quest was originally planned to happen on Lakeside Village, where would happen the introduction for the game. It was transferred to the Traveler's Inn as the village was ultimately scrapped. Continuity * It marks the beginning of Story Mode, introducing the first protagonists, McLovin, other significant characters such as Lady Anyule, Bob and villains like Baal, also foreshadowing Lord Angor and King Hamm. * It is the first time McLovin says his quote "I'M MCLOVIN, BITCH!" * Later in the story, Baal is known for his burned face, which was damaged in this quest. * The destruction of the tavern during the fight leads to the quest chain Paying for Damage. References * The title of the quest is self-explained. ** It might be a reference to common bar fights in RPGs. * Hashidian Wine, both the drink in the introduction for the quest and one of its rewards, is a common beverage in The Forgotten Legends, produced in Al Haram Hashid. * The "war between boars and eagles" refers the war between the houses Harren and Zolduck for the throne in The Forgotten Legends.Categoria:Quests Categoria:Story Mode Categoria:Story Mode Quests Categoria:The Crossroads Categoria:Quests given by Ancho Lewis Categoria:Quests given by Lady Anyule Categoria:Traveler's Inn